Presumed Dead, Confirmed Alive
by silver-fox89
Summary: Working for the Group Terra Save in Africa six months after Chris left, Rebecca's job is to heal the sick and wounded. Little does she know it takes a shadow from the past to heal her heart. Billy/Rebecca and some Steve/Claire


Presumed Dead, Confirmed Alive

_Authors note: ok so I've never beat RE 0 but I do know how it ends and I would love more than anything to see Billy and Becca together. So after a long wait and trying to come up with a good plot I've produced this. Capcom and Shinji Makami own RE._

In 1996 deep in the Arklay Mountains, a horrifying incident involving a viral breakout caused several zombies and monsters to be born. S.T.A.R.S Bravo team was first to fall victim to these soulless vessels who only thirsted for blood; all of their team had been wiped out accept for one. Rebecca Chambers was only 18 when she joined the high ranking association, a genius in her field of medical operations as well as law enforcement. She was found by Alpha teams Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton and together they made it out of the horrible mansion estate, watching it go up in flames as they flew off into the morning sun; but the mansions destruction did not ensure the nightmare would end....

A decade had since past and a once young and naive Rebecca had blossomed into a 28 year old who was more self reliant than ever. She had resigned from S.T.A.R.S long ago and for many years had worked in varying hospitals. She eventually met up with Claire Redfield, Chris' younger sister, and the two became very good friends. Now Rebecca travelled along with her in the association Terra Save, a group that went all over the world to help the victims of Bioterrorism. Her medical skills were needed in helping the sick and injured and the work kept her happy but lately she felt like something was missing in the picture. The dog tags that belonged to someone important from days passed clanked silently against the young medic's chest as she hurried to Claire's location near the edge of a jungle. They were currently stationed in Africa where the young Redfield's brother had gone only sixth months earlier to check out if the rumours of a large Bio weapon were true; he ended up bringing back an important part of his life in the end. Through the pouring rain Rebecca could see Claire holding a villagers hand in comfort, a large and impossibly heavy tree crushing his left leg.

"Everything's going to be okay, we'll get you out." As she said this a red head about two years younger than Claire stretched his arm muscles and limbered up before digging his fingers under the tree. With a deep growl and a flash of red in his eyes the heavy piece of lumber was lifted with ease and Claire pulled the villager out quickly before her dropped it back down with a thud.

"Thanks Steve." She said looking up at him with a warm smile. Steve Burnside had been revived many years earlier and now that Claire had him free of the corrupt man Albert Wesker's grasp he was working to set things right. His tyrant blood gave him exceptional strength and speed and Rebecca was still amazed he could use it while maintaining human form. She knelt down in the mud beside Claire to assess the damage and shook her head.

"Looks like a pretty bad break, I wouldn't be surprised of some of the bone is completely shattered. We should get him back to the camp as soon as possible." She said applying a simple brace with wood and a wrap for the moment, his cries of pain an indication of his torment. Claire gave a signal to her partner and Steve nodded, bending down to gently carry the villager in his arms as the small group headed for their temporary home. When the young redhead wasn't looking Claire snuck a kiss on his cheek which left him smiling and her giggling, while Rebecca tried her best to ignore them. She knew they had been a couple for quite some time now and with her being single she couldn't help but be envious when they were together.

'Snap out of it Chambers this is no time to get distracted, you have a job to do' she inwardly scolded entering the medical tent and preparing for the casting process. After a long and dreary day of healing and hearing the pained cries of the innocent, Rebecca was both physically and mentally exhausted and told Claire she'd be heading to bed early. Soft rain pelting down on the roof of her tent soothed her into peaceful slumber like natures lullaby, the smell of wet earth and summer heat only intensifying the calm that surrounded her. Africa was beautiful and she felt quite privileged to be there but still she tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep, unable to figure out what was bothering her so. Her small form sat up quickly with a silent gasp leaving her when a twig snapping somewhere outside broke the silence. Animals were commonly known to wander into campsites but something told Rebecca this was different; the few shuffles and dull thud soon after had her trembling from thoughts of the past. Despite everything in her logical mind telling her to just stay put and hide she ventured out into the dark, flashlight held tight in her hand. The sound came somewhere from the nearby underbrush and her single beam scanned it thoroughly; for her it was too quiet now as the rain could only be heard hitting the tree leaves before crawling towards the ground far below.

The shuffle of small bushes had the medic jumping out of her skin and she turned to the side, the flashlight beam now shaking from her rattled nerves; a moan and another shuffle made her believe the impossible, that the T-virus had found its way to Africa along with the progenitor and was still creating zombies. Her breath became quick and panicked and she would have dove back into the safety of the tent if it had not been for the noise she heard next:

"H-Help..." it was almost whispered and quite horse but she heard the plea none the less. She tiptoed closer to the spot like a tiger did when it snuck up on its prey and once she moved the bushes aside, she was sure she felt her pulse leave her. After ten years she had lost all hope in ever catching a glimpse of him again and yet there he was, Billy Coen, alive and at the moment in great danger. She pulled herself together when she noticed his raspy breath and features contorted in pain; her light lowered to where his hand clenched on his leg with white knuckles and gently pried it away to reveal two nasty puncture wounds now tinged the area of exposed skin with deep purple and red. Rebecca new first hand that it was a snake bite and that there were dozens of venomous species in Africa; her mind flashed back to Richard dying in her arms after sub coming to the enhanced venom of Yawn. Her heart raced in panic and with adrenaline that was already coursing through her from both panic and excitement, she lifted the much larger male off the ground slinging his arm over her shoulder and walking him quickly back to the tent.

Since it wasn't the medical tent she would have to allow him to take her bed instead, not even caring at the moment that his mud and rain drenched body ruined the sheets. He groaned deeply from the pain that only intensified with every passing second. Rebecca had to act quickly since she had no idea how long ago he had been bitten or what it was from, for now she had to remove as much venom as she could from the wound. She tore the already ripped hole so that it was now accessible and took her folded pocket knife out with ease; carefully she cut a small incision in the bite area, hearing the ex convict hiss from the pain, and watched the puss and blood slowly make its way out. The next step was usually the hardest to stomach but after years of seeing the most gruesome surgeries known to man the medic could handle the simple process of extracting the venom. Billy could barely feel her soft lips press against the now numb area of skin or the slight suction that followed after. When she had enough in her cheeks she turned to spit it out before repeating the task, she never even noticed Billy rouse back into consciousness glancing wearily down at her.

'Rebecca?' he thought feeling as though he'd just seen a ghost, his eyes glazing over before he passed out yet again. He never thought he'd wake to hear the sound of a new day and yet there he was, opening his heavy lids after hearing the exotic jungle birds sing their chorus, a bright beam of heavenly daylight shining through the slit of the tents doorway. His sinewy arms felt like dead weights and getting up was an exhausting task alone. Finally standing on his own two feet he shuffled over by the entrance, stopping when he heard a conversation going on right outside.

"Are you absolutely sure it's him?" Claire asked a very tired looking Rebecca, the other woman nodding silently in reply.

"But that's impossible, I remember hearing of his death a long time ago before me and my family were sent to prison." Steve remarked, the medic twiddled her finger in preparation for the truth.

"That's because I was the one who reported him dead; in truth I let him go free and told the public a lie to protect him." She said.

"So you've let a criminal run free for over a decade now."

"He's no criminal!" Rebecca recoiled when she realised how loud her tone had become, a stunned look on Claire's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, it's just when Billy and I travelled through the train, the training facility...I grew to trust him and he told me the truth behind what had happened in Africa. His squad had framed him, Billy was never involved in the brutal killing; in actual fact he tried to stop it." She finished waiting to hear her comrades reply.

"You actually trust what he told you? He could be lying." Steve said remembering how some people could be nothing more than fakes.

"If you had gone through what I had and he was there with you...you would trust him too." Rebecca left it at that, turning her back and heading back for her tent. She knew Claire was a good hearted person and wouldn't call the authorities on a man who the world believed didn't exist anymore; she could tell by the light that shined in Rebecca's eyes that this man was important to her just like Steve meant the world to Claire. Upon opening the flap she jumped in surprise to see Billy awake and standing right in front of her.

"Did I scare you little girl?" he mocked with a cocky smile and Rebecca could feel her face heating up but refused to admit anything.

"No I was just surprised to see you were up already after the near death experience you had last night and don't call me little girl or I may just give the order to have you arrested again." Her tone was laced with an attitude that the older man would have never thought she was capable of as she pushed lightly on his shoulder making him back up towards the bed. He obediently sat back down on the mattress hearing Rebecca drag a chair over soon after. She pulled a small container that had just been given to her revealing a needle full of clear yellowish liquid, flicking it while pushing on the syringe to get any air out.

"That's quite the rude tone you have especially towards someone you haven't seen in forever." She made no comment towards him, pretending she was focusing on tying a surgical tube to his upper arm for the injection. Without a word she stuck the needle in his now exposed vein, seeing him flinch slightly from the prick before watching the liquid flow in.

"I just gave you an injection of the anti venom; a sample of your blood helped me identify it last night. Stay here and lay back for half an hour; after that you're free to roam the campsites just don't come bugging me. I have lives to save." The way she spoke to him was not friendly but rather a professional manner and it had a touch of coldness to it. Something about this new side of her confused him.

"You look exhausted, shouldn't you get some rest?" he asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"I can take care of myself." The answer was flat and didn't necessarily answer his question, her body language spoke louder than anything when she left without even looking back. She was distancing herself from him because she was unsure of her emotions, of how she'd react if they actually sat down and talked; she couldn't even see that she was killing herself by doing so. Terra Save's camp ground went about its daily rounds with Steve taking a group of workers out and returning an hour or two later with more of the innocent, sick and injured. Billy sat against a tree watching them come and go, relaxing his muscles in the cooling shade. Rebecca helped a villager walk to the tent and staggered for a moment, the lack of sleep getting to her but she took several deep breaths and recovered easily hoping no one noticed but the ex convict did and his expression only became more worry laden the more he watched. Steve stopped for a moment just to catch a glimpse of worry on the newcomers face knowing exactly the type of pain he was feeling.

'It's hard to watch someone you long for suffer, just get up the courage to tell her already.' His thoughts remained in his head but somehow Steve knew Billy was debating the same thing. Tall storm clouds reared their head in the late afternoon, their darkness making night come too soon and the rain soon followed falling in misty white curtains to soak the ever thirsty earth of Africa. Claire, Steve and several of the other Terra save members had just finished their evening meal which was followed by Claire's explanation of what would be taken care of the next day before everyone headed to their respective areas for the evening. Rebecca was still elbow deep in several emergency patients who needed immediate attention so it was Steve's task to bring the recovering patients their meals. He remembered Billy was still staying in Rebecca's tent, they had tried to coax the newcomer to the recovery tent but he refused to budge. The young Tyrant composed himself before entering the new area, he wasn't sure why but he felt he had to. Soft ruffles of the tattered tent's cloth almost went unnoticed, drowned out by the rhythmic fall of warm rain outside, nonetheless Billy looked up and the stare he gave Steve was distant, almost as if he was a thousand miles away. The younger man placed the meal down silently and prepared to leave but hearing Billy clear his throat caught his curiosity.

"Your name's Steve right, Tell me what kind of person does Rebecca Chambers seem like to you?" the question was one Steve never expected so all he knew to do was give his honest answer.

"I don't know her on too deep of a personal level but I know she has a kind heart; she puts others before herself, sometimes overdoes it with work but never brings others down with her if she's having a bad day or week." Billy nodded in registration looking down at his feet while he pondered something silently.

"Sounds like she's still the same person...so then why is she behaving so differently around me?"

"We can't help the way we act or feel around those we love; we're only human....well, at least you are." Steve remarked before vanishing back outside, a rumble of thunder rolling softly through the air soon after. Billy was dumbstruck, he barely knew the young man and yet the redhead had some knowledge beyond his young adulthood.

'Rebecca couldn't have possibly been keeping me alive in her heart after all these years. She's probably moved on.' The words in his mind were doubtful yet he questioned them; if she had missed him after all this time he half expected her to jump for joy when he reappeared but maybe, just maybe, she was hurting deep inside. He would never know the reason unless he asked. The tent flap was brushed away roughly as he stepped out into the stormy atmosphere and just as he was about to head for the surgical tent, a small figure could be seen making its way towards his tent staggering now and then from exhaustion. When her weary face passed under the closest spotlight, lighting up her short and soaking auburn hair, Billy realised the frail young woman was Rebecca. Her stature once straight and full of energy looked haggard and broken, dark circles had deepened under her dull eyes; her whole aura gave off exhaustion that could only come from poor sleep and overworking.

"Rebecca." His pace quickened when he saw her eyes role back and form go limp, catching her before she could fall onto the muddy ground. Her breath was shallow and all her muscles refused to move save for her heart; the bare flesh of her arms and legs had grown ice cold and the vibration of her body shivering became violent. Her consciousness drifted slowly back in and she watched half dazed as the grey clouds of night soon turned into the ceiling of her tent without her moving; it felt like she was floating when truly she was carried in the comfort of Billy's strong arms. Her arms weakly pushed against him when she was set down on her bed the older man ignoring her feeble protests while fetching a towel. After only a few minutes she was sitting straight up even though her expression remained tired and somewhat sad.

"There's no reason for you to leave now Rebecca so please, talk to me. I need to know what I did so wrong to get the silent treatment?" he leaned forward and she retracted into herself physically, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I wasn't giving you the silent treatment I was merely continuing with my work and allowing you to rest."

"You didn't seem very nice about it. When I tried to talk to you earlier today you were very blunt and cold towards me, that doesn't seem like you at all-"

"And how would you know what I'm really like? We knew each other for one night, one horrible night that led to all the bioterrorism and death that's still happening today. I'm glad we got out alive but now I just wish..." the young medic bit her tongue when she realised what she was about to say, the ex con's expression beginning to darken. He stood up and turned his back knowing talking to the young woman was only upsetting her more, just like his presence.

"Now the truth is spoken. What were you going to say, you wish I'd never shown up? That every time you look at me I only bring back bad memories? If that's the case maybe I should have just stayed 'dead'." It wasn't just anger that was making him leave; it was a deep feeling of hurt that he didn't want to admit was there so without looking back he proceeded to leave. The tent flaps were within reach but quicker than a millisecond something stood in between him and the cloth entrance. The much smaller form of a determined woman stood in front of him, an arm outstretched and eyes now a piercing gaze of seriousness. Her chest heaved with each racing breath as they continued their standoff neither one making a move or saying a word. Finally her arms dropped to her side and her breath shook from stress, the medic's emotions taking her over due to lack of sleep.

"Billy...you've never been dead to me. After the training facility I went into this mansion to take cover but the virus had corrupted all of the Arklay mountain area. I survived all this time because I held onto hope, the hope that somewhere out there you were still alive and... I wanted to see you at least one more time before I died." She cusped her hand over her mouth to prevent any sadness from leaving her words but it was growing difficult.

"I'm so sorry I was cold towards you before, I thought if I remained professional I could prove to you how strong I'd become on my own." Instead of an insult or any cruel words, Rebecca only felt a hand ruffle up her short locks.

"You don't think saving my life was enough to show how strong you are? I don't think I've known anyone else who was willing to suck the poison directly out of a wound; that takes guts 'little girl'." She opened her mouth to protest but grinned instead, happier now that she knew Billy wasn't angry anymore.

"Billy I..." a sneeze cut her off of another apology, the other chuckling before placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her to the middle of the tent.

"No more apologies. There was never a need for them in the first place but what you do need is to get out of those soaking clothes; this may be a warm climate area but I have a feeling you can still catch a chill if you're not careful." Rebecca knew he was right and went to go put a do not enter sign on the outside of her tent, zipping it up soon after.

"Shouldn't I leave first?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"No I uh...wouldfeelmorecomfortableifyoustayed." the last part was rushed and barely audible, Rebecca's face turning beet red after admitting such a thing. Billy wasn't one to argue her choice and sat back down in the folding chair, looking around at the cabinets of medical supplies so that Rebecca could have a little more comfort in getting changed. When her shirt was lifted off the clink of metal that followed after had him looking over, Rebecca looking at him while clutching a hand around a necklace; she let it slide through her fingers to reveal to him a set of dog tags that he thought would never be seen as long as he lived. Her form remained stiff when Billy quickly made his way over, picking up the pieces of metal gently from her flesh.

"You held onto these this whole time?" she could tell he was in great disbelief, his face a jumble of inconclusive emotions.

"It sounds silly when I say it out loud but, I felt that if I held onto them you'd never be truly gone; that I could keep you closer to my heart." Her blush only made her features appear cuter to the older man and before she could say another word she found herself wrapped up in his arms, warmth of security and comfort washing through her. She no longer felt embarrassed knowing full well that the last sentence she spoke told him everything. Shyly her lips inches towards his cheek and standing on her tiptoes she was able to place the affectionate gesture on his cheek. When the arms that wrapped around her pulled her up she let out a noise of surprise which was quickly silenced by a tender kiss. Billy set the flustered girl down laughing quietly at the adorable look of surprise on her face.

"It's been too long since we saw each other Rebecca, I'll leave the next move up to you." Nervously she rubbed the back of her head, small insecurities and inner arguments pulling her choice either which way. Deciding words in her head would get her no where she left the decision up to her feelings instead. She had entirely forgotten her discarded shirt and the fact that she had been standing shamelessly in her bra this whole time; I wasn't leaving much to the imagination so she let the undergarment drop, allowing herself to be exposed to the other.

"I want you to know Billy that even after a decade, I still have trust in you." The words she spoke weren't entirely true as her body shook slightly from fear of what he'd do next; humans were capable of changing their ways over times if events pushed them too far and Rebecca had no idea what he'd been up to or who he'd met when he left. The sudden sound of his feet moving closer had her heart pumping like mad and when he stood only an inch from her she felt her head grow light. Rather than go straight for her bust as most excited men did, Billy opted to stroke her cheek gently feeling a shaking breath brush against his palm.

"Then I'll let you know you have nothing to fear; I'm still the same partner you had." her small uneasy hand reached up to cup the one he still held on her cheek, her head gratefully leaning into his touch. He removed the appendage to take off his wife beater that was clinging uncomfortably to his skin due to humidity. The constant travelling he had done had kept his body in the same physical shape that she'd always known him for, making him seem younger than thirty six; Rebecca was twenty eight but still she seemed small and youthful to Billy. A yawn made its way out of Rebecca telling her she needed to at least sit down or she'd collapse again. The bed seemed very inviting and she gladly accepted the relief that only came with getting off her feet, the weight of her former partner creaking the frame soon after. The only thing that was keeping the tent lit was a lantern that Rebecca soon clicked off.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked quietly unsure of how to deal with having an old friend back in her life. An arm could be felt wrapping around her delicate waist and she was gently urged to lie on her side while Billy did the same, the flesh of his chest brushing over her bare back and causing a shiver to climb through her nerves. Slowly she rolled over to be face to face with him, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck to get closer to the wonderful feelings physically touching him brought. One of his hands rubbed the skin of her shoulder blades while another slid down past her lower back and under the waistband of her pants, a surprise cupping of her buttocks making her groan automatically.

"You seem like you need a helping hand around here. Why should Steve be the only one with a partner." His gruff voice whispered into her ear receiving a cheek being snuggled against his jaw line.

"Yes, I think it's time I had a partner-" a deep and gentle kiss cut her off and left her almost breathless. "- And no one could ever replace the one I'm holding now." Billy nuzzled her collar bone in a sense of comfort and Rebecca enjoyed the feeling of calm she was getting after being stressed out for far too long; even though she was tired they spent the rest of the night just whispering to each other, talking about all that had happened in one another's lives over the years. In the morning she'd ask Claire if he could be instated into Terra Save but it would have to be under a fake name just to be safe, they didn't want to risk having the police become suspicious. It felt strange to have someone she thought to have passed on suddenly come back into her life, almost too surreal to believe; the words 'Billy Coen is officially presumed dead' were the last ones she said to him but she knew better, he was definitely confirmed alive even if the world didn't know.

_"We can't help how we act or feel around those we love; we're only human..."_

Fin.

_So many days of work and coming home tired got in the way of this one but I did it, I successfully wrote a Billy/Rebecca fic. I think she deserves someone after surviving all those horrors don't you. Comment if you love it pretty please._


End file.
